


Soulmates: Dreamwalking

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Nyxale Hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!--Dreaming. These dreams mean Nyxale's met her Soulmate. But she's afraid.





	Soulmates: Dreamwalking

Every now and again, my dreams are not my own. It always takes me a bit to realize it, too. Most of the time, if they're bad, I find myself behind a barrier that I can't see. Those are the worst, as demons come and try to seduce me, to tempt me, to cow me. They take many guises, too, including a woman who I don't recognize but who feels like someone I know. Perhaps almost love, in my fashion?

I know these dreams are those of my Soulmate, especially when I'm watching fellow brother and sister Templars dying or succumbing to the temptations of the demons. It gives me mixed feelings about this person. On one hand, Templar. On the other, they have been through something horrific that plagues them.

I refuse to jeopardize my sister.

I long to comfort whoever's dreams I share.

It's quite the dilemma.

The good dreams are rare, but almost always contain a lovely little lake, barely bigger than a pond, really. They seem serene and I find myself drawn to them.

I only hope they gain some comfort when they share _my_ dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
>  **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.
> 
> When it comes to humans visiting the dreams of their soulmates, it generally occurs after the first face-to-face meeting and is not limited by race. For instance, after Liane and Varric meet, she begins to have nights where her dreams are empty. She gets the sense that she's underground, surrounded by rock, but it's not an oppressive feeling; instead, she feels warm and safe. As Varric is a Dwarf and Dwarves don't enter the Fade, his 'dreams' become a safe haven for the Mage. However, he does not enter Liane's dreams.
> 
> Nyxale, on the other hand, is most often dropped into nightmarish scenes which usually end up with her waking in fear. She knows these are not her dreams, but she does not sleep well after one. 
> 
> \--More information about the marks will be explained as these short stories continue!


End file.
